


A Lesson In Barbering

by BluesOnBlackParade



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Hairdressing, M/M, Razors, Shaving, Yikes, marvey, not in an edgy way, this is mostly dialogue because I’m lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesOnBlackParade/pseuds/BluesOnBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Mike knows how to barber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Barbering

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad and hardly edited- enjoy!

Mike walked into Harvey’s office at six am with two coffees in one hand and two bagels in the other. He was trying to make an effort to lighten the mood, considering all the shit that had happened over the last week. They had been swamped with a case that involved them digging up a ton of old files.

When he walked in, he didn't expect Harvey to be sitting at his desk, half asleep and leaning over a stack of papers with a highlighter in his hand. Mike paused after crossing the threshold.

“You’re here early.” Mike observed, continuing walking forward and placing the food on Harvey’s desk. Harvey gave a noncommittal hum and shrugged, still staring at his papers.

“Did you not go home last night? Come on, that’s two nights in a row.” Mike scolded. Harvey looked up, and Mike pulled a face.

“What?” Harvey questioned, a bitch face firmly fixed on his features.

“You haven't shaved, have you?” He asked.

Harvey shook his head. “I’m out of razors. I’ll tell, Donna to get me some. Thanks for the food and coffee, though.”

“Donna’s not in until later. I have a straight razor and some shaving cream in my office, I can go get it for you.” Mike offered, gesturing to the door.

“Thanks for the offer, but I don’t really know how to use one.” Harvey was ashamed to admit he didn't know how to do something.

“I can do it if you want.” Mike proposed. And if he sounded casual about it, his voice betrayed him. Because he was secretly thrilled at the prospect of being able to barber his long-time crush.

“Uh, sure. Yeah, okay.” Harvey gave him a genuine smile, and Mike turned and left the office. He rushed to his own office and went into his lowest draw, grabbing the towel, cut-throat, shaving cream and small box of blades that were left in the bottom of his drawer.

He returned to Harvey with the bundle in his arms. Harvey had discarded his highlighter and was now eating his bagel, looking a little less tired. Mike deposited the bundle on the table and placed the towel over the front of Harvey.

“This is going to be hard if you try to eat your bagel while I do this.” Mike commented, leaning over and taking the roll from his boss, placing it on the desk. He grabbed the shaving cream and rubbed it between his fingers. 

“I don't have a brush, so I’ll have to do this with my hands.” He mumbled, putting the foam on Harvey’s neck, who shivered under the touch. He happily continued applying the cream, humming under his breath. He finished and wiped his hands on the towel over Harvey’s chest.

Mike picked up a blade and snapped it in half, inserting it into the straight razor. He tilted Harvey’s head back so he was looking up at him, and then leaned forward so he could see what he was doing, not taking his hand from Harvey’s neck.

“Stay still.” He whispered, lining up the razor at the bottom of his boss’ neck. He dragged the blade up the side of Harvey’s throat, up to the bottom of his ear.

“How do you know how to do this anyway?” Harvey mumbled, hardly daring to move his lips as Mike cut a line through the shaving cream and wiped it off on the towel.

“Photographic memory, remember.” Mike sassed.

Harvey rolled his eyes and scoffed. He gave the associate an expectant look.

“I had a boyfriend who was a barber, he taught me.” Mike tried to say as casually as possible while he continued shaving Harvey’s neck.

“Oh… Wait, boyfriend?” Harvey asked softly.

“Yes, boyfriend,” It came out a little defensively. “I’m gay. Problem?”

“What? No!” Harvey jumped and the razor caught, cutting him in the side of the neck. He felt the stinging. “Oh shit, did you cut me?”

“It’s your fault for moving.” Mike said moodily, taking off the towel and wiping away the blood and foam.

“Oh come on, I’m fine with you being gay. I’m bi.” Harvey confessed.

Mike stopped suddenly and looked down at Harvey, who’s head was still tilted back to look at him. His eyes flicked down to his lips for a second, and Harvey smiled at him.

“Spiderman kiss?” He asked. And before Mike had a second to think about what was happening, he was kissing Harvey softly, getting shaving cream on his face, but not really caring. They pulled away, grinning.

“Okay but that was hardly a spiderman kiss, because when Peter Parker was kiss-“

“Shut up, Mike.”

“Okay.” He mumbled, leaning in to kiss Harvey again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always mad appreciated <3


End file.
